Let Her Go
by Rainpath of Thunderclan
Summary: He watched as the girl of his dreams walked towards a life with another man all dressed in white. He absolutely hated it, but what could he do? He was just the best friend. As she walked away, the pain he had stored inside himself for so long finally begins to break him down, but could the help of a stranger actually make him peacefully let her go, once and for all?


There he stood, staring anxiously at the doors looming high over the people gathered on both sides of the room. Suddenly, the doors swung open to reveal a beautiful woman clad in a long, flowing gown of white lace that clung perfectly to her small form. Her pretty face was hidden from view behind an ivory white veil. Her left arm linked with a tall, bearded man in a tux. His breath caught in his throat as she and her father walked closer in slow, graceful steps. Her smile visibly widened behind the veil as she inched nearer and nearer to a new life. He couldn't help, but smile back at her. She always did have that sort of effect on him.

Ever since the day they had met, her smile was what had made him fall. Everything else such as her eyes and laugh only made him fall harder for the young beauty.

Now here they were, many years later, and he still can't take his off of her. His smile began to widen as his dark eyes caught sight of her warm, honey eyes. Beautiful. Just like every other part of her. His smile faltered, however, as she glided right past him. His eyes previously filled with love and adoration began to swirl in a series of emotions as he continued to watch her walk farther and farther away from him. Pain. Sorrow. Love. Anger. Each emotion tried and tried to overtake the others in a cycle without end.

How could she not see what she was doing to him? She was able to see everything else. Never once could he hide anything from her. So why was she not able to see the way he felt about her? She was hurting him from the inside out, and yet had no idea of the pain she caused.

He still loved her, that'd never change. Her happiness meant everything to him, so why did it leave a pain, almost like a dull bladed dagger, that would continuously pierce his heart as her father gave her away to another man. And why did he feel sick to his stomach as the two shared vows before sealing their fates together with a kiss.

He knew he was being selfish for hating the man next to her. After all, that same man was the same person who made her smile every day, but he couldn't help himself. That man stole his whole world from right under his nose and happily flaunted it without even realizing how much it hurt him.

Through it all he smiled, no matter how small it may have looked, not once letting his true feelings show through. Maybe he should have said something, but how could he? She was always happy in someone else's arms. She only ran into his when another broke her fragile heart into millions of tiny pieces. It was his duty as her best friend to piece her back together bit by bit. Still, through all the chances he had, he never once uttered a word. Instead, he chose to keep everything the way it was. The risk of losing her was much too high if he were to open his mouth.

So now, because of his mistake, he's forced to sit back and watch as the love of his life left hand in hand with a man he could not help, but despise. Not too long after they had walked out, everyone else followed after. Each and every one of them laughing and chatting joyously with one another. He, on the other hand, stayed behind with that same fake smile plastered on his face until the tall, dark doors slammed shut with a loud bang that resonated through the large hall. Once the door shut, the tears he held back for all twenty-three years he had known her finally began to fall freely down his face. Every regret, heartbreak, and feeling he's ever felt wracked through his body violently causing him to lose balance and fall down to his knees. Why couldn't he just man up and tell her? Why was he so stupid?! He mentally berated himself as his body shook. How hard was it to say, 'I love you'? It's just three simple words.

Suddenly, a pair of shiny black shoes and a pale hand entered his view. He glanced up in surprise and caught sight of a man with silver hair that looked like it hadn't ever seen a brush in days. He hadn't even heard anyone enter the room. The man wore a white surgical mask on the bottom half of his face along with a non-wrinkled tuxedo and matching black shoes polished to an even shine.

He glanced up at the man, then the outstretched hand with wet eyes. Should he trust this stranger? Slowly, with a shaky hand, he placed it in the other man's and allowed himself to be lifted up to his feet. He looked down in an attempt to hide his face. He really must look horrible. Eyes red and puffy from crying, hair a jumbled mess and a tuxedo wrinkled badly with dust and dirt covering his pant legs from hitting the floor.

The other man just smiled at him from behind the mask, his grey eyes shining in warmth at the ravenette in front of him. Gently, he made the other look at him, never once did he stop smiling.

Once their eyes met, he couldn't help but return the smile, albeit half-heartedly. Maybe he didn't have her. Maybe he would always be stuck loving someone who never felt the same. For once, he smiled a true smile. Because maybe, just maybe, life has a greater goal set in mind for him.

 **Well, I hope you liked this little one-shot I wrote. It may be a little weird or awkward; I'm not sure, but just wanted to try a new style of writing.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
